Pocket Full of Broken Dreams: Perseverance
by madameHunterr
Summary: Alex Mercer and Jessie-Lynn Adams try to find a way to return their lives back to 'normal'. Sequel to Pocket Full of Broken Dreams: The Beginning. Alex/OC (Warning: contains Language, Violence, Sexuality and Lemons.) Rated: M
1. Reunite

**Author's Note: Well well, here it is! The second part to my Pocket Full of Broken Dreams has finally arrived! A lot of drama is probably going to go on in this and I will be updating it as often as I did with the first part. Like I said, I like making you all wait a bit before you get the update. :P **

**Anyway, here's the first chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. :D **

* * *

"Congratulations on your exams, Alex."

"Thank you, Mr. McMullen. I appreciate it."

"You really are an intelligent young man. Your aptitude for Science is extremely high, but I'm quite sure that you already know this. You have something extremely special locked in that brain of yours; which is why I've asked to speak with you."

"Alright."

"You've heard of Gentek, right, Alex?" the professor asked as he stood up from his seat and walked to the side of his desk.

"You work there, right?"

"I do not just work there; I am the founder of the company. I might have mentioned that before, but perhaps you had missed that class."

"I apologize for that, certain situations had come up."

"Don't worry, Alex. You still passed my class with a much, much higher outcome than any of the other students."

Alex said nothing.

"I would really like you to come by my office at Gentek. I'll even give you a personal tour. There are some matters that I would like to discuss with you. Would you accept that?"

"I'd be more than happy to, sir." Alex instantly accepted.

"When you come by, just tell your name to the receptionist and she'll let me know you're here. Have a good summer, Alex."

"You too, Mr. McMullen."

* * *

Upon returning home, Alex was greeted by Dana with a hug. He hugged her back and went to the table, where his pack of cigarettes and a lighter was. He lit a cigarette and went to the fridge, took out the orange juice and vodka. He mixed himself a drink and then sat down on the couch in the living room, going back to his carefree attitude.

"I'm going over to my friend's place for the night."

"Alright." he said as he exhaled. "Be home before tomorrow evening; latest."

Dana left, locking the door behind her. Alex was starting to care less and less with every passing day since his girlfriend and the one person who he was head-over-heels in love with, Jessie-Lynn Adams' marriage to another man. He knew that it had nothing to do with her loving someone else. He knew that the marriage was forced by her father, Jacob Adams, the General of the Air Force, for the sake of an alliance. He hadn't heard from her since the marriage happened almost a year ago either. He was constantly thinking of what she may be up to, if she'd forgotten him and moved on and was happy with her marriage. A part of him wanted to give up and move on with his life, but the part of him that kept him from doing such a thing was the aching yet reassuring feeling that she still loved him the same. What tore at his heart most was the idea that she might have slept with her new husband.  
His blood boiled at the idea of her being in the hands of anyone else but him, and him alone. Throughout the time that he spent with her, a part of him made up the idea that he owned her in a way, that he claimed her as his when he deflowered her.

* * *

_Running away would be the best option. But…doing that would mean that I lose everything. I'd lose AC3. But I can't have everything. It's either one or the other. Alex's plan is sound, but it's going to take too long. It's been about 5 months…that leaves almost four years left to go. I don't know what to do at all…_

"Jess."

_If mom was still alive…I would have someone to really talk to. I know I have the boys, but it's not the same as mommy. If she was alive, I wouldn't be in this situation in the first place._

"Jessie."

"What?" she asked as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"It's time." Kane said. She grabbed her guitar and walked up to Wesley, Kane and Leighton.

"This is it, boys. Our first concert since our CD has been released. You're all the best. I love each and every one of you so very much." she said and they nodded and smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Let's rock!"

The lights flashed across the stage and the crowd of their fans went into an uproar of screams, whistles, clapping and just general yelling out to them as they entered.

"Hello, Los Angeles!" the band called out, causing their fans to go into a frenzy.

The music began, the adrenaline started kicking in. The start of their tour across the United States.

_Until then, this is my life. This is my freedom…this is my dream and I'm gonna make damn sure I enjoy every second of it._

* * *

**_After the tour ended…_**

Jessie went up to the ninth floor and proceeded to the apartment. She took a deep breath and knocked on the semi-wooden door. The door opened and there stood Alex, ruffled hair and shirtless; only in his jeans.

"Jess…" he acknowledged her, sounding rather worried yet relieved all at once.

"Alex…" she said with a faint smile.

"Come in." he said, to which she accepted and stepped inside of the apartment.

"I see you've managed to keep the place rather clean." she said looking around.

_Seriously? What's wrong with you, Jess? Tell him something else!_

She turned around and looked at him. She examined his messy hair, his toned body, his still-amazing eyes…to her, he only got more perfect since the last time she laid eyes on him.

"You look good." she smiled.

"And you're still as beautiful as ever." he replied, making her blush.

"Where's Dana?"

"She's at the mall with her friends."

"You actually let her go out alone now?" she asked, quirking her eyebrow. She knew the day would come, but she didn't think that it would've been this soon.

"I can't keep her locked up forever, can I?"

"I suppose not…" she felt somewhat happy that he wasn't going to treat Dana like a trophy, but she hoped that he wouldn't just let he r do whatever she wanted; that would just lead the girl to get into a heap of trouble not only for herself, but for her brother as well.

They stood there, watching each other. Speaking with their eyes only. There was so much that they wanted to say, yet there were not enough words to describe their feelings, should they find the courage to voice their heartbreaking, lost-yet-found thoughts.

In one quick movement, their bodies slammed into each other and their lips clashed harshly. They wrapped their arms around each other, cherishing every second of the contact. Tears began to flow from Jessie's eyes.

"I've missed you so much…" she cried.

"I never stopped thinking of you."

"Neither have I…"

Kissing her again, Alex picked her up and carried her to his room, locking the door in case Dana came home.

He placed her on the bed and got on top of her. Their passionate kisses led to their clothes being shed and they made love over and over again.

* * *

"Jess…"

"Yes, Alex?" she smiled at him and then took his cigarette.

"I really must ask you a question…"

"What's that?"

"Did you…uh…did—"

"Did I consummate the marriage?" she cut him off. She knew he was going to ask that eventually.

"Yeah…"

"No. Absolutely not. Not ever. I couldn't, and I wouldn't."

"Right."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"What?"

"What do you mean by, 'right'?"

"I was agreeing with you…"

"…I'm sorry, Alex. It's just…I hate it there. I hate him so much and things have been pretty stressful for me."

"How?"

"Well, coming back from tour, which I'm sure you already knew about, has given my dad the idea to harass me even more. He's just being difficult, that's all."

"Elaborate." he encouraged her.

"Well, he wants me to quit the band and work on the force full-time."

"Wasn't destroying your life, uh…future…enough for him?"

"It would never be enough for him."

"Well what did you say to him?"

"I told him that I absolutely will not do such a thing. That doesn't mean that he'd stop pestering me about it, though. You surely know that."

"But he has to respect your wishes." Alex was getting furious with how the General toyed with his own daughter's life.

"I tried that already, Alex. Look how that turned out…" she reminded him of the current situation they were in.

"So what will you do, then?"

"I have a plan, which you will find out soon enough; so don't even ask what it is."

"You know me too well."

"When somebody loves another person, they could never know that person 'too well'." she said and kissed him. "Congratulations on finishing up the school year, by the way."

"Thank you. You know I saw you, right?"

"You looked right at me, so it's kind of obvious." she giggled.

"How could I not notice such a beautiful face?"

"Alex, you're making me blush." she smiled.

"Well, that's the idea." he said and kissed her.

"So…what will you do now?"

"I'll be going back to school. I'm not exactly done."

"How many more years?"

"Five or six."

"Wow…"

"My professor wants me to pass by his office at Gentek, too. He said he's going to give me a personal tour of the place."

"That sounds exciting." she smiled.

"It is." he smirked. "Not as exciting as seeing you, though."

"Smooth, Alex." she laughed as he attacked her with kisses, making her giggle.

He brought their playful moment down to a more serious tone as he kissed her passionately. She returned the kisses and the two lovers sank into a deeper moment. That was cut off, however, by the front door opening. Jessie put on her clothes and fixed her hair up in the mirror.

"Alex!" Dana called out.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Just seeing if you were too drunk to answer." she answered hotly.

Jessie looked at Alex and he looked back at her in guilt.

"No, but there's someone here that I think you'll want to see." he changed the subject while he walked out his bedroom.

"Who?" she asked as Jessie walked out behind Alex. Dana stood in shock for several seconds.

"JESSIE!" she screamed and ran full-speed into the teenager, tears flowing from her eyes.

"Dana…" Jessie comforted her.

"I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, sweetheart."

"Why did you go?"

"There are things that need to be taken care of. But I'm here now, and I promise you that I won't leave you for so long again."

"Okay." the little girl smiled and Jessie wiped her tears away.

* * *

Upon returning to Cross' house, Jessie was greeted by a rather pissed off husband.

"Where have you been?"

"Out."

"Where?"

"None of your fucking business, that's where."

"Don't play with me, Jess."

"Don't call me 'Jess', and I'm not playing."

"Where the fuck have you been?!" he yelled, punching a hole into the wall.

"Since when did it matter to you?!"

"It always mattered to me."

"You never asked before though…you've never acted like this and if you're even thinking of starting to, you can go shove it."

"Jessie…" he said, walking up to her, "I just want to make sure that you're okay…"

"I'm fine." she assured him. He held out his arms a bit and she walked into them. He hugged her tightly.

"I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"Don't play dumb with me…you reek of another man."

"Not just any other man…and why does it matter to you…?"

"I want you to be with me, not him."

"It's my choice. I thought it was understood that this marriage is for show."

"Partly, yes…"

"Cross, just stop. I'm not your trophy or anything of the sort. We're friends, that's it. It doesn't really matter, anyway."

She stayed silent. She actually enjoyed the company of Cross on an evening after work or coming from the studio. The two got along fairly well, but since she returned from the tour, he was acting strange and protective.

"I just came to get clean up, I'm going out again." she finally uttered.

"You're not going anywhere." he uttered sternly.

"Watch me."

Cross grabbed her arm pushed her against the wall. Jessie, becoming a bit intimidated, stood still, watching him in the eyes.

"I said, you're not going anywhere."

"Cross, stop." she demanded and tried to wriggle out of his grasp unsuccessfully.

"Why can't you just love me?" he asked her curiously.

"You're twice my age."

"And?"

"And I'm in love with Alex. You know this."

He let go and stepped aside.

"I'm not sorry that I cannot reciprocate your feelings, Cross…I am sorry, however, that you're becoming such a fucking prick about it." she said, walking past him and going upstairs to her room.

_I've been thinking of everything_  
_ I used to want to be. _  
_I've been thinking of everything,_  
_ of me; of you and me._

_This is the story of my life, _  
_These are the lies I have created. _  
_This is the story of my life, _  
_These are the lies I have created._

_I'm in the middle of nothing_  
_ and it's where I want to be. _  
_I'm at the bottom of everything _  
_and I finally start to leave…_

_This is the story of my life, _  
_These are the lies I have created. _  
_This is the story of my life, _  
_These are the lies I have created._

_I've created..._

_And I swear to God, _  
_I'll find myself in the end._

_And I swear to God,_  
_ I'll find myself in the end._

_And I swear to God, _  
_I'll find myself in the end. _

_In the end…_

_And I swear to God,_  
_ I'll find myself in the end._  
_In the end…_  
_ In the end… _  
_In the end… _  
_In the end…_

_This is the story of my life,_  
_ These are the lies I have created. _  
_This is the story of my life, _  
_These are the lies I have created._

_I've created… _

_This is the story of my life, _  
_These are the lies I have created..._

* * *

Within the following month, Jessie had spent most of her time with Alex, Dana and, of course, Linkin. She and Alex went on many 'date nights' and she went on just as many 'shopping days' with Dana. They often had picnics at the dog park, outside of the gate, so Linkin could play with the other dogs. They even took a trip to Niagara Falls, crossing the border into Canada for a weekend.

Despite what Cross wanted, she did what she liked and didn't pay much attention to him. Her friends, and mostly Alex, tried to convince her to leave Cross instead of going through the grim feeling of returning to the home she shared with this stranger of a husband. Cross just stood back and let her do what she wanted, occasionally trying to get her to go to dinner with him and whatnot, but she usually had an event coming up which would make it impossible for her to spend time with Cross; and both of them knew she wasn't going to cancel her plans to be in his company.

* * *

The biggest event coming up was a weekend at the lake house, which included Wesley, Kane, Audrey and their new baby. Even Griffon had flown out to see the new addition to the family. Jessie, Griffon and Dana went rather overboard on the decorations and gifts, which they also bought the gifts that the boys requested, to welcome baby; while Alex and Wesley were in charge of food, drinks and dessert.

Alex and Wesley knew that the girls would have gone a bit overboard on the decorations and whatnot, but they were not expecting to walk through the door to see pink and white ribbons and balloons everywhere…literally everywhere. Balloons, ribbons, streamers and confetti were covering every inch of the living room and backyard. There were even balloons in the pool.

"What the fuck…" Alex asked as he walked through the door.

"Overboard~." Wesley chimed at the sight.

"How does it look?" Jessie asked Alex after giving him a kiss.

"Uh…it looks…pink." Alex cringed.

"Well the baby's a girl, smart ass."

"I know, but don't you think that it might be just a bit much?"

"What?! It can never be too much!"

"I was afraid you were going to say that—" he looked into the backyard, "balloons in the pool too?!"

"Yeah! I thought it would be pretty!" Dana chimed.

"Of course it was you…" Alex murmured under his breath.

"Check it out. Dorkster and Gay-Lord made it back." Griffon said coming in from one of the guest bedrooms.

"What up, bitch?" Wesley greeted Griffon as he hugged her.

"Not your cock, that's for sure." she came back.

"Ouch, girl. Damn!" he smiled and she gave out a short laugh.

"Hey, geek." Griffon greeted Alex, giving him a hug.

"Wesley!" Dana yelled and ran full-speed into him.

"Hey, princess! Long time, no see."

"Yeah!" she excitedly agreed.

"Miss me?"

"Sure~." she said, blushing and turning away. Wesley quirked his eyebrow and smirked a bit.

"Where's the food?" Jessie asked.

"It's in the kitchen." Wesley yelled across the living room.

"Did you get the drinks and desserts as well?"

"Yeah, babe." Alex answered as he sat down on the couch to relax for a couple minutes. Wesley sat down next to him.

"So how are you guys going?" Wesley asked.

"Jess and I?" Alex asked in return.

"Yeah."

"We're good, I suppose."

"You know…she's still married."

"I don't give a fuck about that, she doesn't belong with him." Alex growled.

"I know she doesn't, but she can get in deep shit if her dad finds out about you two re-establishing the relationship."

"Yeah…you're right."

"I'm not saying to stop your relationship with her, bro. I'm just saying to just…be careful. You're dealing with the army here. She's not in just some random marriage, and she's not just some random teenager either."

"Thanks, Wes. I appreciate it." Alex said with a genuine smirk and 'fist-bumped' Wesley as he got up. He went into the kitchen to see Jessie-Lynn playing with a ring on her finger.

"What is that?"

"The ring."

"Marriage ring?"

"Yes."

"Why is it on your finger?"

"My hus—" Jessie stopped herself. "Cross pinned me down and put the ring on. Now it won't come off, no matter how hard I try."

"Let me try." he offered.

"Later, my finger hurts a lot from pulling at it. Look at it, it's red like a cherry." she said and kissed him. She walked out the kitchen and he followed her with his eyes.

_For some reason, I don't believe her…_

* * *

**I hope you all like this first chapter, review and let me know what you think, yeah. :D **

**The song I used in this chapter is called 'The Story' by 30 Seconds To Mars. **

**Until next time...**

†[ˌ.·´¯`·˟·._.ɱɑɗɑɱɛҢʊϰʈɘгг._.·˟·´¯`·.ˌ]


	2. The Party

**Author's Note: Okay, I really wasn't going to update so soon, but a fan requested me to do so and I wouldn't deny them that much. ^_^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Is everything in order?! They'll be here any minute!" Jessie asked aloud anxiously. She wanted everything to be perfect for when Kane and his new family arrived.

"Everything is fine, babe. Calm down…" Alex said trying to make her relax, "you did good." he said when he saw the worry on her face.

"I just want everything to be perfect."

"I know you do and it is, so there is really nothing to worry abou—"

"Jessie! I can't tie this fucking bow!" Dana cut Alex off.

"Hey! Watch your damn language." Alex reminded his little sister.

"Alex, I don't think saying 'damn' is a wise word to use when you're trying to teach her to 'watch her language'." Jessie brought to his attention as she tied the bow on Dana's shirt. "Dana, where's Griffon?" she asked.

"She's in our room."

"Why couldn't you get her to tie the bow?" Alex asked irritably and Jessie shot him a look.

"Her nails are drying."

"She's now putting her nail polish on?" Jessie asked. She wasn't very shocked since she knew Griffon had the habit of leaving certain details to the last minute.

"Yeah. I did mine already." Dana added.

"And they look good." Jessie smiled.

"They're here!" Wesley yelled.

"Alright, go get Griffon and meet us in the living room!" Jessie hurried Dana off.

Everyone met up in the living room and Jessie answered the door.

"Hey! Come in, come in!" Jessie said excitedly.

"We plan to." Kane teased.

Everyone gave their hugs to each other before their attention turned to the little, cradle-like car seat.

"Everyone, meet October-Skye Slater." Kane piped up.

"She's beautiful!" everyone said.

"Can I hold her?" Dana asked.

"Of course you can! Just be careful." Audrey said.

"After me, though, alright Dana?" Jessie asked.

"Okay!"

Jessie picked up the newborn girl.

"Hi, October." Jessie said softly. The baby girl opened her eyes and looked at Jessie. "Hi…" she smiled again, "I'm your aunt Jessie."

"Actually…" Audrey interrupted the moment. Jessie looked up.

"We want you to be the godmother." Kane added. Jessie was shocked.

"Me? Are you sure?" she asked, a bit shocked yet excited at the same time.

"If anything were to happen to us, we couldn't think of anyone else who we know that could and would give her everything she needed." Kane answered.

"So will you?" Audrey asked.

"O-of course…thank you…" Jessie shed a couple tears.

Alex and Kane looked at each other. Alex nodded at Kane and he returned the favour.

"Looks like I'm your godmother now, sweetie." Jessie said to the infant, "yeah!" she continued. The baby gave her a gummy smile before suckling on her own lips.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Jessie asked Alex as she felt his presence behind her.

"She is, but she's hungry." Alex said over Jessie's shoulder. She looked at him and then looked at Kane and Audrey.

"He's right." Audrey confirmed.

"Well, here she is." Jessie smiled, passing the baby girl to her mother.

"Thank you." Audrey giggled.

"Can I hold her soon?" Dana asked anxiously.

"Yes, of course you can, honey. You can stay with me while I feed her, would you like that?"

"Yeah!"

Dana followed Audrey and the baby into Dana's room, leaving the other four people to mingle.

"So, you two, I've written more songs. How about you?" Jessie asked.

"I've written a song…" Kane said.

"I didn't do shit…" Wesley answered.

"Of course not. Too busy doing drugs." Jessie replied to Wesley.

"Hey! Not always…" he admitted and they laughed.

"Have you heard any of her new songs, Alex?" Kane asked the young man.

"I didn't even know she wrote more songs. Pretty sure they're amazing though."

"Of course they are, she wrote them." Griffon commented, "I bet you guys didn't have a clue that she and I have been working on a couple songs too."

"What?!" the three men answered.

"Yeah! Griffon and I are coming out with an 'EP'." Jessie confessed.

"You're not ditching us though, right?" Wesley asked, worried. Kane smacked him on the back of his head.

"Of course not!" she answered, a little terrified of the thought.

"By the way, where the fuck is Leighton?" Kane asked.

"He said he couldn't make it and said that he's sorry in advance."

"What happened?"

"He said something about his dad not being well."

"Oh shit."

"Yeah. Hopefully everything will be okay."

* * *

After Audrey finished breastfeeding October, she and Dana came back out.

"All done and she's asleep." Dana announced.

"Aww, that's cute! I wanna see her!" Wesley chimed, receiving a smack on the back of his head yet again.

"Let my daughter sleep, dude." Kane demanded.

"Alright, alright. Anyway, let's get this party started!" Wesley yelled and ran to change the music that was playing.

"You know, I never really got to hear you guys' CD. Wanna play it for me?" Alex suggested.

"Hell yeah!" Jessie agreed and ran to stop Wesley from playing his preferred tunes.

So with the music playing and the drinks available, the group of young people started to get into the party, catching up with each other, chatting, joking around, playing games like 'Charades' and 'Truth or Dare'. They truly enjoyed their night. But before he got too drunk, Kane wanted to play a song. He was just waiting on a little somebody.

Soon enough, that little person, October-Skye, was up. Kane was quick to get the guitar and tune it properly. Alex paused the music playing and joined everybody sitting down, Audrey sitting in front of Kane with their daughter.

"I wrote this song for you, Tobi." he told his daughter, who was looked at him and then started watching everything else around her, until he began to play, to which he got her full attention.

_Well I want you to notice_  
_ To notice when I'm not around _  
_I know that your eyes see straight through me _  
_And speak to me without a sound_

_I want to hold you_  
_ Protect you from all of the things I've already endured _  
_I want to show you _  
_Show you all the things that this life has in store for you _  
_I'll always love you _  
_The way that a father should love his daughter_

_When I walked out this morning_  
_ I cried as I walked to the door _  
_I cried about how long I'd be away for _  
_I cried about leaving you all alone_

_I want to hold you _  
_Protect you from all of the things I've already endured_  
_ I want to show you _  
_Show you all the things that this life has in store for you _  
_I'll always love you_  
_ The way that a father should love his daughter_

_Sweet baby… _  
_Sweet baby…_

_So I wanted to say this _  
_Cause I wouldn't know where to begin_  
_ To explain to you what I have been through _  
_To explain where your daddy has been_

_I want to hold you _  
_Protect you from all of the things I've already endured _  
_I want to show you _  
_Show you all the things that this life has in store for you _  
_I'll always love you _  
_The way that a father should love his daughter_

_Sweet baby… _  
_Sweet baby…_

He finished the song and wiped his eyes, which were on his daughter the whole time, her eyes on the strings and his fingers.

"Kane, that was beautiful." Jessie commented.

"Thank you. Now, pass her here, Drie." he told his wife, to which she obliged, "Did you like that, honey?" Kane asked his daughter, receiving a smile, "Yeah, daddy wrote that for you!" he babied her and the little one laughed.

Dana took the baby after Kane was finished playing with her and they continued their party. Later, they opened gifts and ate, hung out more and then headed for bed at nearly five in the morning; Dana and October already sleeping. Everybody said their goodnights and headed to their respectful rooms.

* * *

They continued to hang out the following day as well, Audrey was, of course, the only one out of the group—excluding Dana—who would not be getting drunk that weekend, for obvious reasons.

Occasionally, Jessie would disappear into her bedroom, locking the door. Alex would still hang out with the guys, but his mind was in that room, wondering what she was doing. He tried to go in multiple times but she wouldn't open the door and wouldn't answer his questions when she came out.

She did, however, forget to lock it once, and that's when Alex realized what she was doing in there. When he opened the door, he saw her diary open on the bed with a pen and Jessie herself was standing in front of a mirror, with one of her small pillows under her shirt.

"Babe…"

"Forget it, Alex. I'm just fucking around." she brushed it off, closing her diary, putting it away and walking out the room. His eyebrows knitted as he watched her walk back to the party.

He wondered if this was something that was just beginning, or if it was just going to last until the weekend was over.

It didn't only last until the weekend nor did it continue afterward. She hadn't gone into her room randomly and locking the door again. Alex was rather relieved because if she kept it up, she could be setting herself up for something much worse than just 'fucking around'.

Still, Alex could tell whenever she visited or they spoke on the phone at night that something was bothering her, yet she wouldn't say anything about it, telling the biggest lie of all: 'I'm fine.'

Realistically, the realization of never being able to have a child was hitting her hard. She would never know what it would feel like to carry a beautiful life inside of her womb and then give birth to that life, cherishing it in her arms and growing it up with everything it needed. She never told Alex of this, because of what he saw. He'd probably think she was going crazy and that was the last thing she needed.

Instead, she put her feelings into her music, as it was the best way for her to get it out. The band was in a stand-still, however, because Leighton said he was leaving to band for a while so he could take care of his father. They weren't sure what they could do but that was soon solved when Griffon decided to move to the area and join the band. Griffon's music would bring them into a new style and they were all for it and it did become a huge hit with the fans. They were scheduled to go on tour within the next year.

As for genius Alex Mercer, his schooling continued as well as occasional visits to Gentek. He put most of his time into his schoolwork, and was beginning to neglect Dana a bit. Not to the point where she would starve or anything, she was a very capable girl. She, like her brother, seemed to concentrate on her studies and when she was finished with those, researching and conducting her own little investigations. It was clear that she would have a bright future ahead of her, and Alex and Jessie couldn't have been more proud of her.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed that chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. :) I'll update again soon!**

**Until then, peace be upon you.  
**

†[ˌ.·´¯`·˟·._.ɱɑɗɑɱɛҢʊϰʈɘгг._.·˟·´¯`·.ˌ]


	3. Called In

**Author's Note: Alright I'm back with another update ^_^ I don't have much to say at the moment, so I'll let you get on with reading. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Almost Three Years Later…**_

"Happy birthday, Dana!" Jessie squealed.

"Thank you, Jessie." she smiled.

"I still can't believe you're in high school now."

"Why's that?"

"Because I _swear_ it was just the other day I was saving you from that bully after school…"

"You remember that?"

"How could I ever forget? I met the most amazing little girl ever." Jessie smiled and pinched her cheek lightly.

"I'm not a little girl anymore, though."

"Shut up, you are to me." Jessie smiled and hugged Dana.

"When is Alex going to get here?"

"He'll be here soon. He just has to stop by the university to do something."

"Alright. I'm going to take Linkin for a walk, okay?"

"No problem, just be careful?"

"Don't worry, Jessie, I'll be fine." Dana said and walked over to the front door, Linkin following her. After a few moments of shuffling around while putting on shoes and the leash on Linkin, she left through the front door.

"That girl is growing up way too fast…" Jessie told herself, lighting a cigarette. She had hoped to drop the habit but it was clear that she was not ready to quit, and she wasn't going to put herself through the stress of falling off the wagon over and over again.

Looking through the papers that layered the counter island of the kitchen, Jessie scrambled to find a sheet of paper to continue writing the song she started. The band were on their way to their third album and her father was pressing her more and more to forget about the 'silly music business' and concentrate on working at the force. She, of course, didn't obey. People were wondering why a child had not produced from the marriage and the false couple kept stating that they just weren't ready to have a child as yet. Of course, that was a lie. They never even consummated the marriage. More or less, she'd practically moved out of Cross' place and was spending most of her time either at the lake house, at Alex and Dana's apartment, or at the studio recording with the band, who was now Jessie-Lynn, Kane, Wesley, Griffon and Leighton; who returned a few months after his father succumbed to lung cancer.

Alex stayed more into his work as the years had gone by, and it felt as if—instead of growing closer as a couple, though in secret—they might have very well been falling apart. Something that both of them didn't want to admit to.

* * *

Dana returned from her walk with Linkin, being able to hear yelling coming from the inside of the house before she even opened the door.

"_No!_" she heard Jessie yell. She quickly got inside and went to see what was wrong.

"I am _not l_eaving! You can't just shove me into somebody else's hands!" she yelled at the person on the other end while lighting a cigarette.

"Why? Am I not good enough?" she asked the person and looked at Dana who wore a worried expression upon her face.

"Well if I _was_ good enough, you wouldn't be doing this to me."

"Jessie…?" Dana said, getting a hand held up to her, telling her to wait.

"Fine…what time do I come?"

Dana looked at Linkin, who was in the living room, rolling around on the rug there. She looked back at Jessie, who sighed and had a sad look on her face.  
"Alright. I'll see you later…" Jessie said and hung up the phone.

"What was that?"

"My father…I…I have to go. Watch Linkin for me, will you? Take him back to the apartment with you, don't forget his food." she said as she went to her bedroom, Dana following her.

"What does he want this time?" she asked as she watched Jessie fish out her wallet from her purse.

"I'm not allowed to speak out it—you know I'd tell you if I could." she answered and retrieved several bills from her wallet, sorting through it.

"I know you would, don't worry about it. I don't know why you put up with it, Jessie. Does the jet really mean that much to you?"

"I don't know anymore, Dana…I don't know."

Jessie handed Dana three-hundred dollars and Dana looked at her, confused.

"What is this for?"

"For watching Linkin for a couple days, you can take him wherever you like—you know him well enough. I trust you with him as if he were being watched by myself."

"Jessie…"

"Dana, sweetheart…" Jessie said with knitted eyebrows, giving her a kiss on her forehead, "I've been meaning to give this to you." Jessie said, handing her a key.

"Is this—"

"The key to the lake house, yes. You've earned it. Come on, we have to drop you back. Call your brother and let him know." Jessie told her and hurried to her bedroom with a carry on to pack some things for her time away.

Dana called Alex, who was furious by the news. He would meet them at the apartment. Jessie and Dana left and when they arrived at the apartment, Alex was in a rage. He wasn't to the point where he would break a bunch of items, but he was angry enough that he broke the hinges on his bedroom door from slamming it too hard when he called Jessie into the room to speak privately with her. Dana listened from the outside.

"What the _fuck_ is his problem?!" Alex yelled.

"You should know that already, Alex." Jessie said calmly.

"I thought you weren't going to be putting up with this shit anymore!"

"You don't even know what he's called me in for." she tried to reason with him.

"Well I know enough that every time you leave, you come back worse."

"What the hell does _that_ mean?!"

"You know _damn_ well what that means, so don't play stupid!"

"_Don't_ talk to me like that, Alex!" Jessie defended herself.

"You know what? Go. Just go. You go and work out whatever fucked up situation you're in and miss her birthday." he said.

"You're cruel, Alex…just cruel." she said.

Dana moved away from the door and ran into her room as if she wasn't eavesdropping. Jessie walked into Dana's room to see Dana looking at her, tears forming in her eyes.

"Dana…I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." she apologized to the young teen.

"It's not your fault, Jessie. Just, go deal with your dad and I'll deal with Alex, okay?" she smiled and hugged the woman.

"I promise, this will never happen again. _Ever_."

"I know it won't."

Jessie smiled, amazed at Dana's strength.

"Come lock the door?"

"Yeah."

They went into the living room and Jessie kneeled down to Linkin, who was on his little bed. He looked up at Jessie and panted.

"You'll be fine, boy." Jessie laughed and stood up.

"If _anything_ happens, call me, alright?" Jessie told Dana.

"You know I would."

Dana closed the door and looked at Alex's door to see him standing there, hand in his hair, ruffling it a bit.

"What?" he asked.

"You're a fucking prick, you know that?" Dana snapped.

"Don't talk to me like that."

"I don't have respect for a man who can't even respect his own girlfriend." she said, going into her room and slamming the door.

"_Bitch._" Alex growled lowly to himself before going in and slamming his own bedroom door—again.

* * *

**Huh, I wonder what Jessie's being called in for...well _I_ know, you don't. XP**

**But don't worry, you'll find out in the next chapter. :D**

**Until then, peace be upon you.**

†[ˌ.·´¯`·˟·._.ɱɑɗɑɱɛҢʊϰʈɘгг._.·˟·´¯`·.ˌ]


	4. To Be Free

**Author's Note: here we are again, with another chapter. :) Gosh, I have writer's block and it's killing me :( but on with the chapter. :) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Headquarters of The Blackwatch Organization_**

Arriving at the building, Jessie stepped out of her vehicle and was greeted by Cross.

"Your father is in the office." he said.

"I suspected as much, dumbass." she replied dryly and he grunted, clearly unhappy with her response.

"Follow me."

He led her through the building, a numerous amount of other soldiers dressed rather awkwardly looking at her. They were all men.

"Am I the only woman in this building?" she asked Cross.

"Yes."

"Captain!" a man came up to him and saluted, a bunch of other following him.

"Greetings, men." Cross said as he stopped to speak with them, "I'm needed elsewhere. I will speak with you when I'm available." he said and saluted them. They saluted back and left to go somewhere else.

Finally arriving at the office, they stepped in to see Jessie's father, General Jacob Adams. Standing next to him was a one-armed man, and on his opposite side, a thin-looking man with glasses.

Jessie and Cross walked to the room, where Cross left her side and stepped behind the one-armed man, who saluted Jessie. She saluted back, then placing her arm behind her back with the other as she was taught to do from small as a sign of respect for the higher-ups.

"Greetings, Lieutenant General Adams." her father said, "This is General Randall and Doctor Raymond McMullen."

Jessie sucked in her breath at the name McMullen. She knew that name, that was Alex's professor.

"It's an honour to be in your presence." she said emotionless.

"Doctor McMullen is the founder and Head Researcher at—"

"Gentek." Jessie cut her father off, "my apologies for interrupting, I'm just aware of the Gentek Biological and Genetic Research Facility."

"Oh? Do tell how you know of my company." McMullen asked.

"That is a long story for another day, Sir." she smirked.

"General Randall is the leading Commander of The Blackwatch Organization. Everything here passes through only by his order." her father further explained the General's purpose.

"I understand that you are highly skilled, outranking all other peers of the United States Air Force in Manhattan Island." Randall said.

"Correct, Sir."

"The Blackwatch Organization's main priority deals with specialized situations. We want you as an officer in the organization."

"Sir?" she said, wanted to know more before she jumped into this. Already, she was getting a disapproving glare from her father.

"With your skills, you would further strengthen our forces should there be an serious obstacles in our path. Will you take this position I am offering to you?" he asked her.

"With all due respect, Sir, I would like to know what I would be getting out of this that is better than what I receive from the Air Force." she demanded honestly.

"Higher pay, your pay grade here would topple over your salary with the Air Force. You will be dealing with specialized weapons that aren't available anywhere else. I understand you have taken a liking to such materials."

"That is true, Sir." she answered.

"Then will you take this position as a leading officer at The Blackwatch Organization?" he offered her once more.

"I will, on two conditions." she said.

"Speak." Randall said.

"I keep the Jet, AC3 available to me at all times no matter what the circumstances are."

"Alright, and the other?"

"Secondly, I often have business elsewhere and should I be called away, I get that time off—with pay."

After some time thinking, the General agreed. He knew that if he wanted to have such a highly skilled person working for him, he'd have to oblige.

"Welcome to Blackwatch, Officer Adams." Randall said and held out his hand, which Jessie shook.

"Captain Cross will see to it that your transfer is official through paperwork."

"Thank you, Sir." she said.

The two men saluted her and she saluted back, as needed and left the room with Cross.

"Was this part of the whole 'alliance' thing?" Jessie asked Cross, referring to their marriage.

"What a surprise, you actually are a little smart." he insulted her as they were walking past his team. Quickly she pulled out a small knife and stabbed him in his left thigh, "_fuck_." he hissed.

"Watch yourself, my dear husband." she smiled and began walking ahead of him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"We were clearly headed this way, I'll meet you there." she said with a saucy tone in her voice.

"Bitch."

* * *

Jessie had gotten into her new Blackwatch Officer uniform after the papers were signed and had secured the new location of her, now, Blackwatch AC3 Fighter Jet to a Blackwatch base.

Afterward, she undressed herself and got back into her own clothes, went to her old place of work, gathered her things and said goodbye to her friends. Then she got back into her car, went back to her new base and organized her new office. Finally, she got into her car and headed over to Alex and Dana's apartment.  
Dana, probably knowing that she would return, stayed up in the living room, waiting to see if Jessie's key to the apartment would enter the lock. Sure enough, it did. The other locks were on the door, so Dana rushed over to unlock them, letting the girl in.

"Dana."

"I knew you'd come back." the girl explained simply.

"Of course you did." Jessie smiled, "Where is he?"

"He's passed out. He was studying since you left."

"I see."

Jessie sniffed Dana a couple times.

"Were you smoking weed?" she asked her, to which the girl replied 'yes'.

"I know nothing." she smiled at her and went to Alex's room, dressed down to her bra and underwear and went over to the bed. She rolled Alex over and then sat on top of Alex.

"Alex…" she said softly.

"Huh? What?" he said, coming out of his sleep, looking around and then seeing his girlfriend, "Jess?" he asked, to which she just put her finger on his lips and bent down.

"Don't talk…" she whispered and kissed him. He kissed her back, placing a hand on the back of her head. Passion began to spark like fireworks between the couple and soon enough, Jessie was flipped over on the bed and under the man.

"I'm sorry." he said between the kisses.

"I'm sorry, too." she replied.

He looked up at her, "I love you so much, Jessie. I was thinking about how much of an ass I've been to you today."

"I was thinking about how unfair it's been to you both that I just keep doing what my father says…"

"It's not your fault, he's been threatening you."

"Well not anymore, Alex."

"What?"

"I've been transferred and I had the jet transferred under my authority. I'm no longer under the control of my father."

"Really?" he said, astonished.

"I swear it." she smiled.

"Oh, baby, that's just—that's _fantastic_." he laughed a bit, smiling from ear to ear.

"I know." she giggled as he rolled her over so she was on top once again.

He kissed her and the two continued where they left off, Alex unhooking Jessie's bra, throwing it off to the side. Kissed her neck, he massaged her breast, getting soft moans from his lover in return. He began slipping off her underwear and flipped her over to finish taking them off, throwing them over the bed. She reached her hands down to his boxers and began sliding them off of his body, which he then helped and tossed them to the side as well, his erection out now.  
He took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking and licking them as she grabbed his hair. He moved his hand down to her area and slid two fingers inside of her, making her gasp; giving him the satisfaction of her doing anything for his touch.

He continued to pleasure her with his fingers before taking them out, to which she then sat up, pushed him over and proceeded to suckle on the tip of his penis. His head went back, taking in the pleasure of her tongue swirling around inside her mouth. She stopped and kissed him. He grabbed her hair and pulled her closer to him, sliding his tongue inside of her mouth. He moved his arms to grab her thighs and pull her up onto him. She positioned herself over his erection and slowly, she sat down, sucking in her breath at the pleasure of him entering her. She began moving her hips against him as they continued to battle with their tongues for dominance.

Her breathing became faster and faster as she was nearing her climax while they watched each other in the eyes, savouring the moment they were sharing. Her breaths came faster and shorter while she felt the electricity surge through her body, from her spine down to her core as she gave one final thrust. Alex could feel her wetness drip down his dick and he placed his hands on her hips, and began to move her up and down his shaft; pressing harder and harder each time.  
They heard the sound of their bodies slamming against each other every time they made the contact. He flipped her over so he was on top now, positioning her legs over his shoulders. Once again, he gripped her hips and began pounding into her. Her head moved from side to side before keeping still and looking at the man she loved, trying to keep quiet in consideration of Dana sleeping in the room next to them.

Alex's breathing also started becoming heavier and faster as he neared his climax. He thrusted harder and faster and finally thrusting one last time, he came inside of her, staying in position before collapsing on the bed next to her. Both of them steadied their breathing before lighting a cigarette and going to bed.

* * *

Within the next few days at the base she was stationed at, now taking on the role of Officer in Command, word was beginning to spread that she was the beautiful young wife of Blackwatch Captain Robert Cross. Of course, she couldn't deny this, but she never confirmed it, either. Anybody who dared to ask if it was true was instantly dismissed for the day after receiving an insult and a reminder that they should act upon their position; under her rank, answering to her.

Many thought she was a stuck up, bratty bitch who only landed her role through the fact that daddy dearest was the General of the Air Force in New York of the United States of America. Others could tell that she clearly earned her new position. Then there were the few men that, despite hearing of their Officer in Command's relationship with the Blackwatch Captain, wanted her in bed.

These idiots decided to act upon it one day.

Walking from her office, clipboard in hand, and making her way to another officer's office, she decided to get a cup of coffee one time. Rounding the corner, she was abruptly stopped by a bunch of other soldiers, about six or seven of them.

"Hey there." one said.

"Good day, soldier." she said emotionlessly.

"Where you headed off to?" another asked her.

"That doesn't concern you, excuse me." she said and tried to get past them, but they just continued to block the way.

"We wanted to show you something that may need your approval." the first one said.

"Look, men, I can take a look in about half an hour, I'm expected somewhere else."

"No, no. You need to see it now." the fourth one said.

"Alright. Where to?" she asked.

"Right this way." the last one answered, leading her to a storage room.

"What's in here that needs approv—" she stopped when she realized the situation she was in, "what do you think you're doing?" she asked them as one closed the door.

"This won't take long, sweetie." said one as he pushed her against the wall.

"Stand back, soldier. I'm warning you." she said calmly.

"I'm afraid we can't do that." the third one said, getting up to her and placed a hand on her breast.

Quickly, she lifted her knee, smashing into the groin of the soldier holding her down, he released his grip on her, cupping himself. The clipboard still in hand, she whipped it at another, hitting him in the face, backing him up against the wall. She crouched down and swung her leg across, tripping another. When she got up, she pulled out her gun and shot the other four in areas that would not leave fatal wounds, grabbing her cell phone and calling Cross immediately as she stepped out of the storage room.

Cross was there soon enough, and he saw her standing at the front, arms crossed and an unimpressed expression on her face.

"What happened?" he asked as he walked up to her.

"I want them fired _this instant_." she said.

"For what?"

"You'll see." she answered, walking to where the incident took place to see blood on the floor in the storage room.

"What happened here?" he asked.

"That's the blood of four Blackwatch soldiers." she explained.

"Why is there blood on the floor?" he asked again.

"Because I shot them after flooring three others."

"What?"

"They said they had something to show me that needed my approval and wouldn't let me pass through so I obliged and when I went, one pinned me to the wall and another grabbed my breast, so I kneed the one holding me down, whipped the clipboard at another, getting him in the face," she said and pointed to the clipboard on the floor, "then I crouched and swung my leg, tripping another. That's when I pulled out my gun and shot the other four in places that wouldn't kill them. I moved over them and called you immediately."

"Unbelievable…"

"Cross?"

"_I'm going to kill them_." he said furiously.

"Don't!" she said, stopping him with a hand on his chest, looking up at him.

He unknowingly placed a hand on the arch of her back, "What would you have me do?" he asked her.

"Just fire them, dishonourably dismissed, stripped of their ranks and a letter do their wives, not from blackwatch, letting them know. That's all I ask."

"I will see to it immediately." he said, kissing her. "A word with them first, if you mind."

"Just don't lay a finger on them." she agreed.

He took her hand in his, which she was okay with, considering that they were still fairly close and also to send a message that nobody would pull a stunt like that again as they tracked down the men, whom were easy to find. They were in different men's rooms around the building after they'd gone to the medical room to fetch supplies.

They were instantly fired, and stripped of their ranks. Jessie wrote up letters and had them hand-delivered to the former-soldiers' families. A report was also written and send to Randall, as he'd obviously want to know why seven of his men were fired at once.  
General Randall called Jessie to see him once he read the report.

"So because seven soldiers tried to sexually assault you, you had them fired. Is this right, Officer Adams?"

"Affirmative, Sir." she answered.

"You took down seven men alone…?"

"Yes, Sir."

Randall looked at her father.

"I would like to offer you a new position, Officer Adams." he said once he looked at her again.

"Sir?"

"You're being promoted—to Second Captain."

"Captain…sir?" she said dumbfounded.

"What he's saying is since Blackwatch is short of seven men, your former team from the Air Force are going to be transferred to the Blackwatch organization as well, and you will be their captain."

Jessie had to smile after hearing that.

"Sir, I'm so grateful." she said.

"You deserve it, Captain Adams. You have shown more skill than I was told of you having before this incident. Congratulations." he said, shaking hands with her and saluting her.

She saluted back and left with Cross.

"Congratulations." Cross smiled, leaning in to kiss her.

She blocked the kiss, "Cross, come on, dude. I know we're married, but we aren't like this behind closed doors."

"We're not behind closed doors." he tried.

"Uhm…" was all she said before gesturing to the closed doors they just came out of.

"Smartass." he smirked and they walked to Jessie's car, getting in and heading to Cross' house.

"Get out." she smiled as she parked by the curb.

"Love you too, my dear wife." he said sarcastically, leaning in and giving her a kiss.

_Hurry up and get in your house…_

She put on some lipgloss so as to delay time and once she was done, being enough time for him to get into the house, she raced off to Alex and Dana's.

* * *

**Well there it is. I hope you all enjoyed it and I shall see you in the next chapter.  
**

**Until then, peace be upon you.**

†[ˌ.·´¯`·˟·._.ɱɑɗɑɱɛҢʊϰʈɘгг._.·˟·´¯`·.ˌ]


	5. The Last One Left

**Author's Note: I'm back with another update! Gosh, I can't believe it's been a month since I updated this fic. I apologize for the delay; I got hit with Writer's Block for the majority of the month and yes, I was suffering lol. **

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_**A Few Months Later…**_

Alex sat on Jessie's bed with his textbook while Jessie picked out her clothing. They were going on a date, which they hadn't done in a while.

"I really can't decide what I want to wear, Alex." she complained.

"We could skip dinner and you can stay naked." he said with a smirk on his face as he watched his naked girlfriend step out of her closet.

"Very funny, Alex. You won't even tell me where we're going so I can decide on how to dress."

"Just dress how you want, babe, it really doesn't matter."

"That is not helpful at all."

"Look at how I'm dressed, match me."

"Fair enough." she said, throwing out a pair of skinny jeans and a simple, not-so-dressy shirt.

"There you go." he smiled and his eyes went back into his textbook.

She proceeded to put on her make-up when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

Alex looked up from his textbook to her.

"Cross? What's wrong? Wait, slow down. Cross?!"

Alex quirked his eyebrow and closed his textbook.

"Cross, can you just—wait, no. Don't come here!" she yelled and looked at her phone, he'd hung up.

Alex stood up, "who was that?"

"It was…my…" she said, trying not to say 'husband'.

Her phone rang again.

"Cross?"

This time, Alex was close enough to hear his voice through the phone.

"Jessie, something's happened and you need to be here right now."

"What happened? Where is 'here'?"

"Your father's estate. It's your brother."

"Shayne?! What happened to him?!"

"I can't…I can't say on the phone, just hurry up and come here."

"Alright. I'll be there soon…" she said, hanging up the phone. She looked to Alex, "Alex, I'm sorry…something's come up."

"I heard. Can I come with you?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea. _He_ is going to be there and just the idea of having you two in the same room makes me anxious. My father doesn't know we're together either…"

"I understand, babe. Don't worry about it. I'll stay here and wait for you to come back."

"Thank you, Alex." she said, kissing him, "I have to go. I'll see you soon." she said, picking up her purse and heading out the room.

Alex sat on the bed, silence filled the room as he heard the front door of the lake house open and close.

_He sounds so much older than I am…_

* * *

_**At the Adams' Estate… **_

Jessie rushed through the doors at the front of the mansion.

"What's wrong with Shayne?"

"Jessie…" Cross said, walking up to her, her father watching her, no emotion showing on his face as usual.

"_What happened_?" she asked frantically and sternly.

"He overdosed."

"And? Where is he? Is he here or at the hospital, what—where is he?"

"He's in his room—Jessie!" he tried to speak, holding her back from running up the stairs.

"I want to see my brother!"

"You can't, Jess."

"Why?!"

"He didn't make it…"

She dropped to her knees, holding her hair.

"Jessie, I'm so sorry for your loss…"

_No…this can't be happening…no, no, no…_

Cross placed a hand on her shoulder and she jumped, grabbing his hand and dislocating one of his fingers.

"_FUCK_!" he yelled in pain.

"I'm…I'm…" she stuttered before swiftly moving past everyone and running up the stairs, straight to her brother's room.

She opened the door to see her brother laying lifeless on his own bed. A numbness spread throughout her body—a feeling she wished she would never have to feel again since the day she buried her already deceased brother, Myles—a feeling she had to withstand once again.

Jessie slowly walked up to the bed and bent down a little as she curled her fingers under his to hold them. Shayne's continuously-fading body heat gave her the unnerving feeling that she was standing there as his life was slipping out of his hands. Then, she had to remember that he was already gone. She sat down near the pillow and scooped his head up into her arms, hugging his head and rocking slowly back and forth, her mourning unstoppable.

A heart-wrenching scream could be heard from down the stairs and Cross dropped his head, a tear falling to the floor. General Adams eyebrow lifted as he watched this happen. He wondered if the two were telling the truth about what they'd said about their marriage. He was going to head up the stairs to see his daughter, but was stopped by Cross' hand.

"Sir, please. Give her some time…" he said softly, glancing at him from the side.

"Very well." he obliged.

Back upstairs, Jessie continued to cry, trying to stop in order to breathe. Soon enough, her breathing was stable once again.

"I was planning a visit to you this weekend…I knew this was coming…I knew it. Why didn't you stop, Shayne? Why? Why did you let it get so out of hand? What happened to you? What made you become like this? Was it for the same reason Myles left me, too? Was it because of mom leaving us?" she spoke to her deceased brother, still cradling her head in her arms, "You had my number, yet you never called. Did you need help? Why didn't you call me? You never picked up when I called you…just answer these questions please, Shayne, please…just come back. You can do it. Just come back. When did you do this? How long have you been here? Did you go to the hospital? Did you…did you ever think of me? I could have helped you, I know I could have…don't leave, please…Shayne, don't leave me…come back…don't leave me alone…"

* * *

Jessie fell asleep at her now-deceased brother, Shayne's bedside. When she woke up about half an hour later, she gave him a kiss on his cheek, forehead and hand before leaving to her own room. She treated herself to a 'bowl' of marijuana, trying to somehow alter her mind from what was going on in her life. Afterward, she went back down to the lobby and into the kitchen, cigarette in hand, where the alcohol was, grabbing a bottle of Jack Daniels. She cracked the bottle open and gulped down a good bit before Cross came in.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Cross…?"

"Jessie…what are you doing to yourself?"

"I can do what I want now. I'm all alone in this world from here on out. It's just me and Linkin now…"

"That is not true."

"Yes, it is."

"Jessie, you have me. You have your father."

"He's no fucking father. Look at him. He's probably outside with his stupid fucking cigar, relaxing under the gazebo with a drink of Scotch on the Rocks."

Cross was stunned at how well she knew her father, though she hadn't seen him since she came through the front doors of the mansion; even then, she most likely didn't acknowledge his presence then either, being too worried about her brother. He knew what her father was doing only because he had just come from sitting under the gazebo with him.

"He's still your father." he tried to reason.

"Yeah, well, go fuck yourself."

"You need to stop."

"No."

"You're not thinking properly."

"I'm thinking my brother is _dead_ in his room. That's what I'm thinking, so if you could kindly remove yourself from my fucking presence, I'd appreciate it like you wouldn't believe." she snapped and took another gulp of whiskey.

"You need to sleep."

"You need to leave me the _hell_ alone."

"Are you staying here or would you like to come back with me to the house?"

"I'm going _home_, to _my_ house where I belong."

"And how are you getting there?" he asked, seeing if she planned to drive.

"I'll fly there—how the _fuck_ do you think I'm going to get there, _huh_?!"

"Yeah, you're in no condition to drive. You're coming with me."

"No."

"I'm not giving you an option."

"You don't have the right to deny me my freedom. I thought that's what you Americans were all about, 'Freedom and Peace' and all that bullshit."

"What do you mean, 'you Americans'…?"

"None of your fucking business, that's what it means."

Cross picked her up and over his shoulder and walked out to the lobby of the mansion, out the front doors, and to his car, plopping her and strapping her in the passenger seat.

"Cross! Let me out! You stupid fuck!" she yelled at him from inside the car as he walked around to the driver's side, getting in, "Cross, let me go."

"No. This time, I get a say in what goes on in this damn marriage." he said sternly. She silenced herself, taking a drink from her bottle. Cross couldn't take the bottle from her, he knew that was her escaping this dreadful night.

* * *

_**At Cross' House...**_

"Can you dress yourself?"

"Can you fuck yourself?"

"I take that as a no."

Cross proceeded to unzip her hoodie and slip her arms out. She sat down on the bed.

"Stand up, Jessie."

"I don't want to." she objected.

"Please, stand up." he said softly, to which she actually listened.

He slipped her shirt off, met by her beautiful pink and black bra. He felt himself harden a little at the sight of not just her undergarment, but how her breast lusciously filled them.

"Like what you see?" she asked him and he looked up at her.

"Don't be stupid." he said, turning around and throwing her shirt on top of her hoodie, which he had placed on the chair in the corner of his room. He turned around and his eyes widened a little as he saw she had slipped her pants off, revealing matching panties.

"Do the rest, Cross. You know you've always wanted to." she said and took another sip from the bottle.

"No, I won't disrespect you like that." he rejected her offer, silently cursing himself for not taking the opportunity. He grabbed one of his dress shirts, her favourite one out of his collection, and handed it to her, "Put this on." he told her.

She took the dress shirt and put it on over her bra and panties. Then she crawled into his bed and cuddled herself under the blankets.

Cross walked over to the door, walking out and was going to close it behind him when she spoke up.

"Cross…"

"Yes?" he asked her, looking back.

"Don't leave me…"

Looking at her there, alone, after everything she'd been through for the night, he couldn't deny her comfort from his presence.

"Would you mind if I got comfortable?" he asked her and she shook her head.

He came back in and closed the door, undressed himself down to his boxers alone and crawled into bed with her. She moved closer to be in his arms and he wrapped his arms around her. They stayed in silence for what felt like only a few seconds to her, but was several minutes in reality.

What broke the silence was her crying. Cross held her close and looked out through the window in his bedroom. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep, but it took him nearly an hour until he joined her in slumber.

* * *

**That's so unfortunate. What did you guys think about this chapter? Let me know and I'll see you wonderful people in the next, hopefully sooner than later, update!**

**Until then, peace be upon you. **

†[ˌ.·´¯`·˟·._.ɱɑɗɑɱɛҢʊϰʈɘгг._.·˟·´¯`·.ˌ]


End file.
